This invention relates to an apparatus to assist persons with impaired or no eyesight in reading electronic information using Braille. Typically Braille displays include Braille cells which display characters using dots. A six dot system is generally used for the display of standard letter characters, but Braille characters can include eight dots to enable the display of the various symbols as well.
The Braille display can be connected to an electronic device, such as a computer, tablet or mobile telephone to display information from that device. A typical Braille display includes 12, 20, 40 or 80 cells, allowing for the display of anywhere between 12 and 80 characters at one time. After those characters have been read by the user, the user can press navigation buttons to display the next set of characters on the device, moving from side to side and/or from one line to the next. The navigation buttons are typically as close as possible to the Braille cells, or on the front side of the device. Additional buttons can include cursor routing buttons and short-cut keys, which are located below, above or surrounding the Braille cells.